Tomatoes
by StarRuby07
Summary: Sasuke likes tomatoes, and Sakura hates them. I made Sakura a bit dumb in this, but it's still cute... Rated T because I'm too lazy to decide on the actual rating. NEW UNPLANNED CHAPTER UP! Will be part of 3-shots!
1. Tomato Sauce

Yeah, still don't own it. But I do own the general plot

Sorry about making Sakura a bit dumb in this... but I just saw Kung Fu Panda and it's basically Naruto in a fuzzy shell. Pain/Orochimaru-ish plotline, much...

* * *

Tomato

Sakura hated tomatoes. Sasuke loved them. Every day, as they ate their lunches, Sasuke would pull out a small bag of cherry tomatoes and eat them in silence, driving Sakura mad. One day, she finally snapped. "How can you eat those?!"

"They're good."

A shudder ran down her spine. "Tomatoes are gross."

Sasuke chuckled, a rare thing. "Why would you say that?"

Thinking for a moment, Sakura said, "Well, when you bite in, seeds and juice go everywhere!"

The Uchiha boy swallowed. "You like spaghetti?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Meet me at six."

That night, Sasuke took Sakura out to dinner and they shared a plate of spaghetti. For Sakura, it was heaven going out with her long-time crush. For Sasuke, it was all part of the plan. Though his expression remained one of boredom, he was secretly excited for the climax of his plot. He leaned closer to the pink-haired girl, smirking. "Sakura-chan, you have something on the tip of your nose."

Sakura went cross-eyed in an attempt to see. "What is it?!"

"Tomato sauce."

"Sasuke-kun, you jerk! You tricked me!" Sakura yelled, storming off.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair. "Perfect."

Sakura wanted revenge. Yes, she wanted revenge on that dreamy, onyx-eyed Uchiha boy she loved so much, and she knew exactly how to get it. No matter how cool he acted, Sasuke's pale skin would surely reveal any hint of a blush, and she had been up half the night thinking of how to make it happen. Dragging Ino, Hinata, and Tenten along for the show, she walked right up behind Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his waist. As she expected, the tips of his ears turned red. "Sooo, Sasuke-kun, did you enjoy our date last night?" she purred, kissing the side of his neck.

"Ah, um…"

"Spaghetti is such a romantic dinner… See you tonight?"

"Y-yeah… can you let me go?" Sasuke stuttered, turning red.

Sakura released the blushing Uchiha and walked off giggling with her friends. She had just tricked Sasuke into going out with her again AND humiliated him! Needless to say, Sasuke was going to be very angry when he came to his senses.


	2. Sweet Tomatoes

Chapter 2! Yay! Still don't own it, but I do own the prank she pulls.

* * *

Sweets

Sakura knew exactly how to get Sasuke back on their date. It would be hard, messy work, but seeing the Uchiha's expression would be worth it. At the market, she bought a box of cherry tomatoes, some sugar packets, and a bottle of honey. With a bit of help from Ino and Hinata, this would be the ultimate prank. Sakura dialed the number for Ino's phone and waited for her to pick up.

"Ino-pig, I need your help."

"For what? Plastic surgery can't fix that forehead no matter what you do!"

"Gah! Just grab Hinata and come to my house, ok?!" Sakura yelled in frustration.

Ino's reply came through a bit broken up. "Again, for what?"

Sakura smirked. "Revenge on Sasuke."

They arrived in less than half an hour, ready to work. Slowly and steadily, the three girls hollowed out the cherry tomatoes, replacing the seeds with sugar or honey. "W-why are we doing this?" Hinata whispered, not wanting to anger Sakura.

Sakura flicked tomato goo at Ino, earning a girly shriek. "You didn't tell her, Ino-pig?"

"Forehead wants revenge on Chicken-Boy."

Hinata looked at the pile of tomatoes. "Sasuke?"

"Yes, Sasuke," Ino sighed in exasperation.

They worked in silence until they had plenty of refilled tomatoes, Ino was covered in more tomato goo, much to her dismay, and Hinata had to go home before Neji tracked her down for curfew. "Now, Ino-pig, you have to hide and record Sasuke's expression when he eats one of these."

"Sure thing, Forehead. Now hurry, I hear emo approaching!" she laughed, hiding behind the kitchen island.

Soon, Sasuke came by to pick up Sakura for their against-his-will date, and Sakura invited him in. "Sasuke-kun, I bought these at the market to try, but I want your opinion on if they're any good," she giggled, holding out the bowl of tomatoes.

The Uchiha boy seized a rather large honey-filled one and took a bite out of it. In the span of about three seconds, his eyes grew to the size of saucers and turned completely white in the anime style, his chicken-like hair stood up a bit, reminding Ino of an angry cockatoo, and his face turned redder than the tomato in question. Gagging, he spluttered, "Oh my God, Sakura! What the—"

He glared at the tomato and pressed it between two fingers. Slightly pink-tinted honey oozed onto his thumb, and he sighed. "What a waste of perfectly good tomatoes…"

"I GOT YOU BACK!" Sakura yelled happily!

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside. "Come on, we can't be late for dinner…" was the last sarcastic comment Ino taped before heading off to show everyone.


End file.
